Winds of an Empire
by Metallikid
Summary: Somewhat sequal to Cursed. A Heavy Metal loving alien comes to stay with the Titans and falls for a certain New Zeland goth. BBxRae, RobxStar, slight CyxBee, OCxArgent, mystery slash.
1. Arrival

Hi Everyone! I'm gonna resurrect an Old OC that I made up a few years ago. There are alotta Metal references so ... look out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I do own the character of Windshear.

* * *

Winds of an Empire Ch. 1: Arrival 

Outside Titan's Tower, the sun was shining, birds were singing, and fish were jumping around and playing in the surrounding water. The serene scene reflected the abnormal peace and tranquility that Jump city was experiencing. There was no major assault by Slade, no major robbery, no HIVE attack, and no apocalyptic... crap. It was a vacation for our favorite Titans that had grown rather... boring

Inside, Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing the recently released fighting game "Slaughterhouse 7: The Revenge on Revenge." Several outward changes had happened to our favorite shape-shifter since he was bitten. He was wearing his black "I LEAVE BITE MARKS" t-shirt and new black baggy jeans with blood-red trim. His hair now reached shoulder level and was dyed black. He'd occasionally wear black lipstick and eye shadow, but that was usually for public outings with Raven. Instead of the one bottom fang sticking out from his mouth, his vampire fangs took its place. The other Titans took this joker to vampire goth transition rater well. Under all those black clothes and goth aura, he was the same fun loving, prank pulling, and joke toting Beast Boy he was when the Titans formed.

"Son of a..." Beast Boy moaned, as his character died... again. "Whaddya do? Practice in your sleep?"

"Actually, yeah." Cyborg replied.

"Dude, really?" Beast Boy asked in wonderment.

"Yep! When I go to sleep and recharge, I can play movies, games, get on the internet... That's what I do instead of dream." Cyborg said.

"Well, how the hell am I supposed to compete with that!"

"You ain't!" Cyborg laughed as he ruffled Beast Boy's hair.

Soon Raven walked into the main room. "Eh, go play with yourself." Beast Boy said, tossing his controller to Cyborg then getting up to walk over to Raven. Raven had on her red pajama bottoms that were decorated with little bats. She also had on a black spaghetti strap shirt that said "BITE ME" on it with a picture of fangs below the words (Beast Boy's favorite). Ever since she started dating Beast Boy, she started buying newer and gothier clothes. Beast Boy gave her a sense of self-confidence and she became a bit more sociable, but she never lost her Raven edge.

"Good morning, my Nymphetamine." Beast Boy said, wrapping his arms around Raven.

"Beast Boy," she whined, "Cyborg's right there!"

"He's busy." Beast Boy replied and then kissed her.

She kissed back before saying, "I'm thirsty." She then broke away and went to go prepare her tea. After she got out her teapot, she felt beast boy wrap his arms around her again. She sighed. "Yes?"

"So am I." Beast Boy said slyly.

Raven looked around and saw that Cyborg was indeed immersed in his video game. "All right."

Beast Boy smiled, and then kissed her neck before softly biting into it. Raven cooed a bit as Beast Boy happily drank.

"A-hem!" Robin's voice came in from behind the two dark lovers. Beast Boy extended his hand and stuck out a finger as if to say "just a minute." Robin rolled his eyes. "I'm just glad you two don't do that in public. We don't want the world to know that vampires exist.

Beast Boy pulled back from Raven's neck. "First of, dude, I--" Beast Boy was cut off when Raven Pulled him back to her and kissed him briefly but passionately. "MMPH! ...uhh I-I... uhh..."

"Beast Boy!" Robin said, trying to snap Beast Boy back into reality.

"Yeah! What were we talking about?"

"I said that we don't want the world to know that vampires exist."

"Dude, first off I'm only _half_ vampire. Second of all..." he paused. "Second of all... I'm only half vampire."

Robin just laughed.

"Oh, have I awakened to late?" said Starfire from the doorway.

"Nah, Star." Robin said. "With no major attacks you could go sleep in more if you want."

"No, thank you." She said, smiling. "I have slept enough." She walked over to the table where raven was sitting.

"Hey, Robin, can I talk to you for a sec?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, sure." He said walking over to the fridge where Beast Boy was. "What do you need?"

Beast Boy put an arm around Robin "When are you gonna tell her you love her?" He asked, smiling smugly.

"Ugh. Beast Boy..." Robin replied, pushing Beast Boy away.

"Dude, don't bullshit a bullshitter. Every one can tell around the tower. Hell, Cy and I got a bet flowing, and I get $50 if you tell her this month!"

"Another reason for me to keep quiet." Robin said. Beast Boy gave Robin a "dude, c'mon!" look. Robin sighed. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Dude, it's been like three and a half years since this team formed and since she kissed you! Remember?"

"How could I forget?" Robin said, dreamily.

"HA! I knew it!" Beast Boy yelled.

Robin quickly covered Beast Boy's mouth. "Shut up!" He looked around and saw that, luckily, no one heard him. He let Beast Boy go.

"Christ! You've _really_ gotta tell her!"

Robin sighed. "Fine."

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Y... you're serious?"

"_Before _we turn in tonight."

"Aw, c'mon!"

"Just shut up and make you're breakfast." Robin said smiling, before walking to the GameStation.

Beast Boy brought his tofu eggs and pancakes over next to Raven. After thirty minutes everyone was done with breakfast, and the GameStation was turned of to prevent overheating. Everyone was sitting at the table trying to think of something to do.

"We could go to the amusement park, again." Cyborg offered.

"They don't open on Sundays." Beast Boy said. "We could catch a concert."

"No, unless you want to cut your wrist at a goddamn hawthorne heights show." Raven said before she and Beast Boy made "ick" faces. "Nothing good's going to come until next month." She added.

"We could play a game of board." Starfire suggested.

"Not until Robin stops smacking the Monopoly board at the end of every game." Cyborg said before everyone except Robin started laughing.

"Hey! That was just that one time! ...and the time before that... and—shut up!" Robin said, getting red in the face. "Here's an idea! How about a marathon session of training?" This quickly ceased the laughter. "Thought so." He said, smirking.

"Trump card..." Cyborg grumbled.

"You know it." Robin said while leaning back in his chair. Soon there came a knocking at the door:

_Knock tap-tap-knock knock... POUND, POUND!_

"Did any of you two order anymore weird accessories?" Robin asked, pointing at Beast Boy and Raven.

"Robin, friends Beast Boy and Raven are not weird." Starfire said, giving Robin a stern look.

"Oh, Sorry guys..."

"Eh, it's okay. We're used to it." Beast Boy said. "I did order this really cool arm wrist thingy that had a ring attached to it with chains, but that was yesterday. It can't be here today."

Robin groaned. "We're probably gonna have to talk about you're expenditures. I'm all for you two being yourselves, but I don't want these purchases taking away from money for computer maintenance, weapons, and the like." He said getting up to answer the door.

"Goth is a bit... high-maintenance..." Raven mused aloud. "Maybe we could get... jobs..."

"Just as long as we stay the hell away from the fast food industry." Beast Boy said, laughing.

"God, I'm still trying to figure that whole thing out!" Cyborg said.

"Maybe Voltaire has some openings at The Graveyard Shift." Beast Boy considered.

"That is the spirit, friends!" Starfire said cheerfully.

"Hello." Robin said, opening the door. A violent gust of wind bowled him over.

"Robin!" Starfire said worriedly, before flying over to his side.

"What the hell was that?" Beast Boy said while everyone else got up from their seats.

"Uhh, yeah, that'd be me." A gruff voice came from behind the Titans. They looked over and saw a figure over at Beast Boy and Raven's CD & DVD collection. The stranger had magenta colored skin and no hair. Instead of hair, he had six tentacles on his head that were the same length as Beast Boy's long hair. He had on sunglasses, baggy dark blue jeans, and a black "Celtic Frost: Morbid Tales" t-shirt. Where most guys had hair on their arms, he had snake-like scales. He had black fingernails and a cross necklace. "Sweet, man. The new Type O Negative DVD."

"Hey! That's mine!" Beast Boy yelled, before turning into a saber-tooth tiger and lunging at the intruder. The intruder disappeared into a gust of wind, and Beast Boy smashed into the counter and turned back.

"Beast Boy!" Raven yelled before flying over to his side.

Beast Boy groaned, and spit out a vampire fang that quickly grew back.

"Idiot." Raven said before smacking him upside the head.

"Easy there, veggie-vamp. I just wanna talk to y'all." The stranger had a rough voice with sort of a mid-western tone to it.

Starfire suddenly gasped. "You are a Naverinean! But, they are supposed to be extinct!"

"I prefer the term 'population challenged.'" The Naverinean replied. "Oh yeah. My name's Windshear."

Hell yeah! I'm going to try and put as much as myself into Windshear as I possibly can.

* * *

If you want a visual (a.k.a. crappy drawing) of Windshear, then my deviantART page is linked in my profile. 


	2. Mouth For War

Winds of an Empire pt. 2: Mouth for War

"Greetings, new friends Windshear!" Starfire said happily, grabbing one of Windshear's hands. "These are my friends: Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy."

"Uhh... hi..." Robin said preemptively. "Star, can we trust this guy?"

"Why, yes, friend Robin! Naverineans are one of the most trustworthy, honorable, chivalrous, and heroic races in the galaxy!"

"Well, that may be a bit overdone, but y'all can trust me." Windshear said.

"Come, sit." Starfire said, leading Windshear to a chair at the table.

"Thank you, ma'am." He said sitting down. The others just looked in silence for a bit.

"So..." Cyborg began. "What brings you to our neck of the woods?"

"Well, it's kinda a long story, but I'll give y'all the short version. I kinda grew up on this planet. I've also been keeping tabs on y'all for a few months, so I thought, 'these dude's ain't gonna turn me away.' In a nutshell, can I stay here for a while? Please?" Windshear asked.

"This isn't a hotel." Raven said.

"I'm quite aware of that, Miss Raven. That's why I'm preparing to earn my stay. I'll cook, fight along side y'all, clean dishes, do laundry, pay..." Windshear offered.

"Cook?" Starfire asked.

"Dishes?" Cyborg asked.

"Laundry?" Robin asked.

"PAY?" Beast Boy asked. "Mi tower es su tower, dude!"

"Just what can you do to make us stronger in battle?" Raven said with the same acidic tone as earlier. "Do you even think we want or need your help?"

Windshear didn't even look the least bit fazed by her attitude. Soon the Titan alarm blared. "How's 'bout I show ya what I'm made of, sweetie." Raven gave Windshear a look that screamed "I'm going to fucking kill you."

* * *

The Titans made and Windshear made their way to the garage. Cyborg got in the T-car, Robin got on the R-Cycle, Beast Boy and Raven took to the sky, and Starfire opened a car door for Windshear, but he just stepped outside.

"Will you be joining us, Windshear?" Starfire asked?

"I have my own form of transportation, Miss Starfire." He took out a remote control looking device and pressed a few buttons on it. Out of the sky, a very small plane like object that looked like a stealth bomber came down, and Windshear jumped on it and flew off.

* * *

At the city plaza, Gizmo and Mammoth were blowing crap up as usual.

"This should draw out those scud-munchers." Gizmo said blowing up a novelty store's display window. Mammoth grunted in reply and created a giant fissure in the street.

"Yo, young, dumb and ugly!" Cyborg's voice came from behind the two troublemakers. They turned around and saw the Titans and Windshear.

"Haven't you two learned, yet?" Robin said.

"About time you crud-buffers shown up." Gizmo said, smugly. "Who's the lizard?" He asked pointing to Windshear.

"Oh, hello! Allow me to introduce myself." Windshear said before turning into a gust of wind. Gizmo and Mammoth's eyes widened as they looked around for Windshear. Suddenly, a magenta colored fist slammed hard on Gizmo's unprotected head. "I'm death to you." Windshear said in a menacing tone. Gizmo slumped over. Windshear yelled in a Death Metal roar, "Who the fuck gives you your fuckin' insults? A fuckin' two year old!"

"Jesus! You almost killed him!" Mammoth yelled in horror.

"Almost? Damn, I gotta try harder next time." Windshear said.

Mammoth charged at Windshear, but he easily dodged it like a bullfighter. "_Café au lait!" _Windshear said, laughing while he sidestepped another one of Mammoth's charges. Windshear held his hand back behind him, and a razor energy disk formed. He threw it at Mammoth and it made a nasty gash in the side of his arm. "Shit! Missed again!" The disk hit an already crumbled building. The debris quickly buried Mammoth. "Whoo!Now that was fun!" Windshear yelled happily.

The Titans ran up to Windshear. "Dude, that was sweet!" Beast Boy said.

"Agreed." said Starfire. "A bit... brutal, but very effective!"

"Yeah! How'd you do that disk attack thing?" Cyborg asked.

"That was awesome! Well, Raven?" Robin said.

"Okay, I'll admit it. You surpassed my expectations." Raven said.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Windshear said, taking out a pack of cigarettes. "Y'all don't mind, do ya?" he asked.

"Nah, go ahead." Robin said.

"Hey, I drink blood!" Beast Boy said, laughing. "Who am I to judge?"

"Yeah, I get _that_ a lot, too!" Windshear said while lighting the cigarette. They all laughed a bit. Soon they heard laughter from the rubble pile. Mammoth raised an arm and had a device in his hand. He pressed a button before succumbing to unconsciousness. Five big yellow flying saucers with the HIVE emblem emblazoned on them appeared.

"What the hell?" Cyborg said.

"They have their own armada?" Robin asked.

"That explains their low profile these past months." Raven said.

"Great. Were boned." Beast Boy said, his ears drooping.

"Naglfar, hey!" Windshear said. Everyone turned around and saw him with a cell phone like device. "Yeah, could you do me a favor? Pinpoint my location and take care of a few small problems. Yep, those flying things. Yeah, pathetic, huh? Hurry up, too. I'm hungry." Windshear hung up and went back to his cigarette.

Out of the sky came a giant, black, metal spacecraft that resembled a long-legged spider. It fired lasers that pierced the hulls of the HIVE's fleet. The ships then exploded. Windshear held up the Heavy Metal Devil Horns salute.

"Hell, yeah! That's how we get shit done!" He said joyously. The other's just looked at him with "wtf" expressions. "Oh, I forgot to mention: I'm kinda an emperor. Who wants a pizza..." Windshear pulled a miniature gold bar from his pocket. "...store?"


	3. Eyes of a Stranger

Winds of an Empire pt. 3: Eyes of a Stranger/Metal for All.

The Titans and Windshear were sitting at the pizza place waiting for their order to come. Windshear just finished his cigarette and put it in the ashtray at the table.

"So, you're an emperor?" Robin asked.

"Yep," Windshear answered, "And it ain't that hard. Just boring"

"Your territory is in space, I'm guessing." Cyborg stated.

"Yeah. It ain't like its glory days, but it's gettin' there." Windshear said as the cheese pizza arrived at their table. "Sweet. I ain't eat pizza in like five years!"

"You're empire had glory days?" Raven asked, taking a pizza slice. "How old is it?"

"Pretty old, but not exactly ancient. Starfire, have you heard any stories about the Naverinean Empire?" Windshear asked.

"Yes. I believe it is well over two hundred and fifty years old." She said.

"M-hm. It used to encompass a pretty big-ass chunk of the universe, until some shit hit the fan."

"What happened?" Beast Boy asked.

"Mismanagement." Windshear said simply, taking a bite from the pizza. "Some prick named Marduk came to power and made Hitler look like a fuckin' daffodil. All he had on his mind was genocide and domination. So there was a revolt of sorts, and planet Naverinea is pretty much fucked. It's completely uninhabitable and in total ruins. The empire itself survived and carried on."

"That sucks." Beast Boy said. "You grew up on Earth you said. How?"

"Well, I don't know exactly how I got here, but I believe the emperor after Marduk decided to send his kid, me, to another planet to escape the anarchy in Naverinea. So, I was put in a pod thingy, sent here, and ended up in Kansas."

"Sorry." Raven joked.

Windshear rolled his eyes (though it was hard to tell due to the sunglasses) and continued. "I was found by an independent group of scientists. I think the wanted to dissect me or something, but someone thought it'd be better to raise me."

"Who?" Starfire asked.

Windshear reached into his pocket and took out his wallet. He then produced a picture that had a woman in her mid 30's in a lab coat with long brown hair, green eyes, and glasses. "That's Dr. Joyce Browne. She saved me and pretty much took on my "mother" role. And this..." He flipped the photo around, and on the other side was a man with short black hair, sunglasses, tattoos and the same kind of lab coat Joyce had. "...is her fiancé Dr. Derrick Cain. He took on the "dad" role. Guess whose personality mine came from." Windshear joked.

"So, you're gonna visit them?" Robin asked.

"Well, some shit happened, and I was found by an older Naverinean named Ihsahn. He told me that I was next to 'lead the Naverinean Empire to a glorious renaissance.'" Windshear said, in a dramatic tone.

"So, you became the emperor then?" Starfire asked.

"Eh... technically. I was about thirteen or fourteen then, so I was pretty much just a symbol. Ihsahn taught me Naverinea's history, how to be a good ruler, and all that crap. He retired about six months ago, so now I'm flyin' solo." Windshear said.

"What about you're 'parents?'" Raven asked. "Are they okay with it?"

"The lab I lived in blew up a few days before Ihsahn found me." Windshear said, taking a drink from his soda.

"...oh. Sorry." Raven said, feeling horrible. Soon, an uncomfortable silence permeated the air.

Beast Boy decided to break it. "Your nails look pretty cool. What kinda polish do you use?"

Windshear smiled. "None. Naverineans have naturally black nails."

"Cool!" Beast boy said.

"Yeah, and they get to be pretty long and sharp, so I hafta file 'em down if I'm gonna play guitar right."

"A guitarist, huh?" Robin asked. "We haven't had good experiences with them."

"I know what shit-brick you're talkin' about. Fuckin' disgrace. I hate punk. I play Metal." Windshear got excited. "Metal is what I play. I _am_ Heavy Metal; look at my shirt! Thrash, Death, Black, Power, Doom, Prog, Grind, and all that shit!" He then pointed to the Titans. "There's a metal genre for all y'all! You just don't know it yet!"

"Oh, yeah? Try me." Robin said.

"Okay." Windshear said, accepting the challenge. "You're a forward thinker. You love to plan things out before you act. Am I right?"

"Yeah. I am the leader. I have to be on my toes."

"You'd love the Progressive Metal histrionics of Dream Theater, Fates Warning, Queensryche, and maybe Watchtower. An idiot can stomach that kinda stuff, and you, Robbie, ain't no idiot."

"Ooh! Me next!" Starfire said.

"Oh, lass Starfire..." Windshear smiled "You are such a happy person. Never looking on the downside of things. A hopeful, a hero. You'd love European Power Metal that bands like Helloween and HammerFall execute. They write songs about good conquering evil with the speed and energy to match. The genre of Folk Metal might be of interest to you. You'd love Korpiklanni and Finntroll."

"What about me?" Cyborg asked.

"You _are_ Heavy Metal, too!" Windshear laughed. "Seriously though, you built a cat out of yourself basically, so I'm guessing you like to spend time in the garage buildin' stuff?"

"Yep." Cyborg said.

"Then _maybe _Industrial Metal performed by Godflesh, Pitchshifter, and Ministry; it has the same clangor as a machine filled factory. If not... you like rap, maybe?"

"Some." Cyborg said.

"Then maybe Nü-Metal, Rapcore, Modern Thrash, and Crossover Thrash as in Korn, Biohazard, Pantera, and D.R.I. respectively. The thug rappers stole their tough n' tattooed look from Hardcore punk. Just thought you'd like to know."

"What about me?" Beast Boy asked.

"I saw the Type O Negative DVD and some other CD's in your case and, by lookin' at ya, I know you like Goth Metal and Gothic Metal. Two separate things. You're also very high energy. I think you pretty much need speedy stuff like N.W.O.B.H.M. and Thrash Metal. You might like the genres that mutated from thrash, too: Death Metal, Black Metal, and Grindcore. You've got a lot to choose: Iron Maiden, Metallica, Death, Mayhem, Napalm Death and a plethora of others!"

"Sweet! Those were some of Raven's CD's in my case too." Beast Boy said.

"Ah, miss Raven..."

"All Heavy Metal is fast." Raven said coolly. "I'm not really into fast music."

"That's where you're wrong, young one. One word: DOOM!"

"What, the computer game I have to tear Beast Boy away from regularly?"

"No, the genre. It's sloooooowww, dark, and regularly rips off Black Sabbath. There's Traditional Doom, Atmospheric Doom, Gothic Doom, Doomdeath, Funeral Doom, Drone Doom, and Sludgecore, but you might not like that one. It might be to Hardcore for you. You've got quite a list of potential favorites, too: Saint Vitus, The 3rd And The Mortal, Tristania, Paradise Lost, Skepticism, Sunn O))), Crowbar, and their contemporaries."

"Huh... Then maybe..." Raven said softly.

"Dudes, I love _all_ Metal. I'd love to get y'all started."

"Maybe tomorrow." Robin said. "It's getting late. If you're staying with us, then you might want to go back to your ship and get some clothes and stuff."

"I can just send _The Air Dagger_ to pick up stuff."

"The wha?" Beast Boy asked.

"That plane thingy that makes me look like a Green Goblin knock off."

"I wanted to ask you how you made that thing." Cyborg said as the group got up from their table.

"Like hell I made it!" Windshear laughed. "I stole it from some asshole threatening my empire! We'll take it apart later."

* * *

Ahh... METAL! I hope that'll be useful to my readers, as well. 


	4. Wings of Solitude

Winds of an Empire pt. 4: Wings of Solitude.

I was about bed time in the Tower. _The Air Dagger_ just returned with Windshear's luggage and **BIG** CD case.

"Jesus!" Cyborg exclaimed. "That's yours?"

"That's just the gothy stuff. It's gotta go make a few more trips." Windshear said nonchalantly. He was wearing gray lounge pants and a black t-shirt that had a picture of an AK-47 and said: "AK-47: When you absolutely, positively have to kill every motherfucker in the room."

"...dude! You live in space! How do you buy them?" Beast Boy inquired.

"I send what I like to call 'chameleon agents' to go to stores and order crap offa eBay."

"Let me guess: the chameleon agents take human form?" Raven asked.

"Any race." Windshear answered. "They're supposed to be used for spy missions, but now they're my errand boys due to the fact we're not in a war now."

"So, where are you going to sleep, Windshear?" Robin asked, throwing him a pillow and blankets.

Windshear let them hit the ground and plopped down on them.

"The floor?" Robin asked.

"Unless those couch mattresses are made from that Swedish Tempurpedic material." Windshear joked.

"Oh, I have tried out those mattresses at the mall," Starfire stated. "and they are most comfortable."

"Yeah, I know. All beds in my flagship are made of that stuff. Yep, we got a sample of it and replicated the shit out of it." Windshear.

"Dude, hit us up with some!" Beast Boy said.

"Maybe later, veggie-vamp. I'm fixin' to pass out." Windshear said, pulling the covers over himself and resting his back up against the couch. Soon _The Air Dagger_ came down through the door with three big CD cases that were about ready to bust. "It can stay in here, right?"

"Just as long as it doesn't break or burn anything." Robin said. "Goodnight everyone." He added as everybody went off to bed.

* * *

At about 3:30 in the morning, Starfire was making her way to the kitchen for a midnight snack. That was one of the drawbacks of having nine stomachs: The random hungers that needed immediate gratification. As she finally entered the kitchen, she saw Windshear sitting on the couch slumped over a bit.

"Friend Windshear?" she asked.

He turned around. "Hey, Star. What're you doin' up?"

"I was hungry. May I ask why you are awake as well?"

"I'm just bummed out."

"Why?" Starfire asked, flying over and sitting next to the downhearted emperor.

"I just feel... I dunno, lonely. And for no reason, too!"

"Lonely?"

"Yeah. Every time I try to go to sleep, I keep having these really bad thoughts like, 'You worthless piece of shit.' 'You're a fuckin' disgrace.' 'Ain't no one in the universe to love you...'"

"I do not know why these thoughts plague your mind, Windshear. You have an empire full of loyal subjects that would die for you, and now you have an entire new group of friends. And you might meet even more friends and perhaps a friend who is a girl at the Titan Convention next week."

Windshear raised an eyebrow. "The what?"

"Robin has requested that a 'mixer,' I believe it is called, to be held so Titians from around the world can get to know each other better."

"Sounds like fun. You better get that food you wanted." Windshear said.

"Before I do, I would like to say something." Starfire looked directly in to his eyes, which were all pure black. "Even though I have known you for not even a full day, I know that you are a kind person. You are not worthless or a disgrace, and I am sure that there is a girl that is waiting for you." She then gave him a soft, reassuring, and friendly hug.

"Thank you, Starfire." Windshear said, returning the hug. "I just hope I get as lucky as Robin and find a girl like you."

She gasped. "Do you really think Robin feels like that for me?"

"I know so." Windshear said, smiling. "I'm goin' back to bed. 'Night, Star."

"Good night, friend Windshear." She said sweetly, going to the refrigerator. "And good luck."

* * *

The next morning, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were sitting at the bar area, and Windshear was behind the counter making breakfast. The three Titans were listing to the music Windshear suggested yesterday. So far, no disappointments.

"Damn! I need a break!" Beast Boy said, taking out his ear-buds. "That ain't the Metallica on the radio!"

"Yeah, it's better, huh?" Windshear said.

"Totally! So what's the food today?" Beast Boy asked.

"Heh, a Shaxiin taught me this." Windshear then put plates for each of the Titans in front of them. On them was what looked like gray applesauce.

Raven took out her headphones and My Dying Bride's "Catherine Blake" could be heard. "This isn't going to kill us, is it?" she asked.

"Try it! Or our fucking kill you!" Windshear said happily.

The three cautiously began to eat the whatever-the-hell-it-is.

"Hey man," Cyborg said as the wire transmitting Biohazard's "Tales from the Hard Side" to his eardrums fell out of his arm. "This tastes life a steak!"

"What are you talking about?" Beast Boy yelled. "It tastes like a mixed greens salad!"

"Sweet, it worked! I mixed Shaxiin spices with traditional slave gruel from planet Kleckk 8. It's supposed to make any schlop taste like the eater's favorite food, and it looks like it worked!" Windshear said. "I usually can't heat up a fuckin' can of soup without screwing up!"

"I wonder where Robin and Starfire are..." Raven asked to no one in particular.

"Right here, friend Raven." Starfire said. The others turned around and saw her and Robin standing in the doorway arm in arm.

"If you guys don't mind," Robin started, "the two of us want to go out to eat. Can we take your car, Cyborg?"

"Uhh... sure." He replied, popping open a compartment in his arm. The keys to the T-Car were in it, and He threw them to Robin.

"Thanks, Cy. Let's go, Star." Robin said smiling as Starfire giggled.

Right when they left the building Beast Boy yelled, "HA! Fifty bucks, tin man, now!"

"Goddamnit..."


	5. The Gathering

Winds of an Empire pt. 5: The Gathering

It has been about a week since Windshear took up residence in the Tower. Since it has been rather quiet, they usually just talked about music or reminisced about funny or interesting moments from times past. Today it was the former. They were all sitting at the big table.

"GIN!" Beast Boy yelled slamming his cards down.

"Aw, come on!" Windshear yelled back. "That shouldn't count! I just learned how to play yesterday!"

"I don't care! Pay up!" Beast Boy said as Windshear tossed his Sepultura CD's to Beast Boy.

"I tell you, I'll win those back and your Moonspell stuff tomorrow!" Windshear promised.

"So, The Titan Convention starts in about two hours." Robin said. "We should get ready."

"What place did you get for this?" Windshear asked.

"It's the...uhh..." Robin snapped his fingers trying to remember. "That place on East Kingdom and 43rd Street."

"That's the Sunrise Convention Center! They hold a bunch of comic book conventions there." Beast Boy stated.

"Yes, and thanks to boyfriend Robin, it is all Titans tonight!" Starfire said happily.

"All right. I'm gonna go put a new shirt on." Windshear said, going to his duffel bag.

"Robin, do you want us to go in our uniforms, or what?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'd go uniforms." He answered. "It's a formal Titan occasion, so..."

Beast Boy sighed. "Let me get a hair band thing." He pulled his hair back. It now went a bit past his shoulders.

"Forget the makeup too, Gar." Raven added. "It clashes with the uniform."

"I'm ready." Windshear said after putting on a King Diamond shirt.

"We should get going." Cyborg said.

* * *

They all rode in the T-Car. Cyborg drove, Robin and Starfire squeezed into the front passenger seat, and Beast Boy, Raven, and Windshear had the back. When they arrived, they saw press waiting even though it didn't start for another two hours.

"Shit! What are we gonna do about Windshear?" Beast Boy asked.

"Open the window. I'll take the back entrance." Windshear said. A back window opened, and Windshear turned into wind and flew out.

Cyborg parked the car. Right when the Titans exited, they were bombarded with reporters.

"Robin, what is the reason for this get together?"

"There have been reports of dissent in the Titans. Can you confirm this?"

"Raven, what do you have to say about the lesbian rumors?"

"Beast Boy, what is you're response to the accusations of Satanism?"

They endured questions this for about ten minutes, until they reached the door that was a few yards away.

As they entered the building, Raven turned to the press. "This is a private party. So please fuck off." She said before closing the door.

Windshear was waiting in the lobby. "Jeez! What fuckin' took y'all?"

"Reporters." Robin said simply.

"Ugh. Papa-fuckin'-razzi huh?" Windshear said. "The most pathetic job I've ever heard of."

"Tell me about it. How's the place look?" Cyborg asked. "Did you scope it out yet, Windy?"

"Yeah. There's a bunch of circle tables, about a million chairs, and a table and podium on a raised platform that I assume is for you guys. I moved a chair up there for me. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Robin said.

"Okay. They have a buffet thing in the kitchen, so I'm a-gonna go set that up."

"I shall help you, friend Windshear." Starfire offered.

"Nah, you should stay here and greet the guests. Speaking of which..." As Windshear said this, Kid Flash and Jinx came walking through the entrance, her arms around him.

"Hey guys!" Kid Flash said. "Man, it's been a while!"

"Hey K.F." Beast Boy said. "So how've you been?"

"Eh, pretty good."

"Jinx." Raven said.

"Raven." She replied.

"I'm surprised to see you haven't killed Kid Flash yet."

"I could say the same about you and Beast Boy."

"How'd you make it pass the Hollywood humpers?" Cyborg asked.

"Guess. We freakin' out ran them! I don't think they even saw us!"

"Dude, give him time to guess!" Beast Boy said.

"Jinx, Kid Flash, this is Windshear. He's staying with us for a while." Robin said, showing the couple over to the alien emperor.

"Lemme guess," Kid Flash said, shaking Windshear's hand. "Your powers have something to do with wind?"

"Among other things." Was the answer. "Hey, I'm setting up the food. Wanna help me?"

"Sure." Kid Flash replied before speeding off.

"Motherfucker, wait! I gotta tell you where the hell it is first!" Windshear yelled, trying to run after him.

* * *

After about thirty minutes, the rest of the Titans from around the world began to arrive in throngs. There was Pantha, Hot Spot, Kole who managed to bring Gnarkk along, Argent, Wildebeest, Red Star, The Titans East, and all the rest. When time for the festivities to start, Robin took to the podium.

"Okay. First of I'd like to welcome everybody to Jump City...again." This was followed by applause. "I thought this was a good idea because,... well, everyone was only here last time for a brief period after we destroyed the Brotherhood of Evil. So, this is basically a 'get to know one another' kinda thing. You all probably don't know the person sitting next to us at the table up here. He isn't a Titan per se, but he does have powers and is an interstellar emperor. Allow me to introduce Windshear."

People applauded as Windshear got up to the podium. He scanned the audience of Titans until the applause settled down. "Hey." Was all he said before going to sit back down. The audience laughed and then clapped.

"Funny..." Robin said getting back up. "So--"

Windshear scooted over closer to Beast Boy. "Hey, BB..." he said as Robin kept talking.

"Yeah, dude?"

"Who's that chick sitting nest to KF, Jinx, and the dude on fire?"

"That's Argent." Beast Boy replied. "She and Raven chat occasionally on AIM."

After a few minutes of Robin's hero speech, Windshear saw Argent say something to her tablemates and leave.

"B, I'ma go take a shit." Windshear said getting out of his chair.

"Thanks for telling me, dude." Beast Boy said sarcastically. "Actually, I suggest leaving one."

* * *

After a few minutes of roaming the halls of the convention center, Windshear found Argent on a balcony, leaning against the railing, and looking at the sun that was beginning to set. She reached into a pocket in her dress and pulled out a cigarette. She then went back to the pocket and dug around some more. She sighed before taking her hand back out.

Windshear took a deep yet quiet breath, walked forward, and asked, "Need a light?"

Argent looked over and said, "Sure."

Windshear took out a lighter and lit her cigarette before lighting one of his. "Pretty sight, that sun." He said.

"Yeah, especially with the clouds all red." Argent replied. "Rare occurrence."

"I'll say. I'm Windshear." He said, wiping his sweaty hand on his jeans before extending it.

"Argent. Nice to meet you." She smiled and shook his hand. "So, you're an emperor, huh?"

He laughed. "Yeah, it's...pretty wild."

"Must be stressful." Argent said. "We've just got cities to protect. You've got an entire empire! No wonder you smoke."

"It's just a couple of planet... systems."

She laughed a bit. "That can't be easy."

"Neither is you're job! You've gotta risk your ass every day. Some days I just sit on a throne fuckin' decomposing!"

"You're kind of funny." Argent said, smiling.

"Thanks." Windshear replied blushing slightly. Soon, there came the sound of microphone feedback and yelling from where all the Titans were gathered. "The fuck was that?"

"I don't know." Argent said before they both ran to the commotion.


	6. Ghost Love Score

Winds of an Empire pt. 6: Ghost Love Score

Argent and Windshear quickly made their way back to the main hall. When they got there, pandemonium had taken toll, and apparently it centered on Speedy and Aqualad. Half of the guys were yelling at them while the other half held them back, and the girls were yelling at the guys yelling at Speedy and Aqualad.

"Could you hold on to this for a second?" Windshear asked Argent, handing her his cigarette.

"Yeah, sure." She answered, taking the cigarette before Windshear turned into a gust of wind.

Windshear reappeared on the stage next to the podium and took the microphone off of its stand. "Whoa, whoa, whoa... What the fuck is goin' on?"

"They gay!" said a voice from the crowd. Speedy and Aqualad looked at the ground.

"What?" Windshear said a bit flabbergasted.

"Well," Robin began to explain, "I said 'any announcements?' and they stood up and announced that they were together, and then all Hell broke use."

Windshear just looked at the guys who were being held back and said with repulsion, "Of all the people to hate people because they're different then you." He then dropped the microphone and flipped off the group with both hands.

After a long silence, Robin picked up the microphone. "Look, I got us all an Olive Garden for the night. So if anyone is still up for it, the limos are going to be here any minute."

"Sweet, free food." Windshear said jumping off the stage and walking over to Argent. "Good God, that was weird." He said when he reached her.

"Here, you need this!" She said handing him back his cigarette.

* * *

Windshear and Argent got into the same limo as Jinx and Kid Flash. They were about to take off until jinx saw something out of the window. It was Speedy and Aqualad looking a disheartened.

"Isn't that sad?" She said. "They didn't deserve that."

Windshear thought a moment, and then said, "Hey driver, we have room for two more?"

* * *

There were long tables where most of the Titans sat at, but there were also couples tables nearby. From left to right at those tables were: Argent and Windshear, Beast Boy and Raven, Jinx and Kid Flash, and Speedy and Aqualad.

"That was a very nice thing you did, standing up for those two and offering them a ride here." Argent said.

Windshear blushed. "Well, I couldn't just let them take crap like that. Especially with a bunch of cant being spewed from the idiot hall."

She laughed and took a bite of her appetizer salad. The food was brought by the rabble rousers from the convention center. "I'm still having a hard time grasping the fact that you're an emperor."

"Well, I'm floored you come from New Zealand. Lucky woman! I always wanted to visit there." Windshear said.

"It gets boring after a while." Argent said, putting her fork in the empty salad bowl. "After you've been over every square inch of it, you crave something new. What I really want to do is see the stars."

After Windshear laughed nervously and blushed again, his pizza came which was slathered in cheese. "Oh, thank you Jesus!"

Argent smirked. "Smoke in the lungs and cholesterol in the arteries. You're gonna die when your 50, Windshear."

"If I'm lucky!" He joked. "So, what music are you into?"

"Oh, just Death Rock, old school goth, some synth-y stuff, and maybe some darker Metal." She replied as her chicken parmigiana was placed in front of her.

"Like Dark Metal?" Windshear asked.

"There's a Dark Metal?" Argent asked laughingly.

"There's a Viking Metal!" He replied causing them both to laugh.

After laughing, Argent said, "Well, I kinda like Cradle of Filth and Emperor. _Kind of_."

"They fit under symphonic Black Metal, but close." Windshear informed. "Dark Metal is from bands like Bethlehem, Rotting Christ, and Samael. The music can only be described as, and I quote, 'If the state of death was captured on audio'."

"Well, I'm not one of those despair-filled, obsessed with death, walking goth stereotypes." She said. "What's life if you don't live it?"

"Ain't that the truth?" Windshear commented, smiling. "So do you play an instrument?"

"Before I got my powers, I played bass in my school's jazz band." Argent answered. "I still pick it up occasionally."

"What are your powers anyway?" Windshear asked.

Argent put down her fork. "Well, I can fly, for one thing. And I can use energy to form objects in my mind."

"I get the flying, but not the other thing." Windshear said.

"It's hard to put in words, so I guess I'll have to show you." Argent then shot an energy beam from her hand that formed a fork that stabbed Windshear's pizza. She then formed a knife out of another beam from her other hand. The knife cut out a small portion of the pizza. The fork then flicked it and it landed in the middle of the main table.

"Who threw that?" Robin yelled. Windshear and Argent looked at each other and tried to keep their laughs silent.

* * *

It took a couple of minutes for dinner to finish up and everyone to get back to the convention center. Most of the guys were at a table near the punch bowl. Industrial dance music was playing.

"Yeah, I saw you with Argent over at the restaurant." Cyborg said. "Tryin' to get somthin', huh?

"Man, more than that." Windshear said seriously. "You don't know how mind-numbingly boring and lonely it is just sitting on your ass presiding over an empire and shit like that for more than twelve hours a day! To be honest with y'all, I can't take another six months of this shit."

"You think you're ready for a serious relationship?" Kid Flash asked.

"Only if she is. And I heard that girls aren't willing to go that far so early."

"Don't wait too long. I almost did with Starfire." Robin said.

"Yeah, and it almost cost me 50 big ones!" Beast Boy said laughing.

"Right now," Windshear began, "I just hope she feels _something_ good towards me."

* * *

"Okay! For an alien, he is kinda... hot." Argent admitted, while blushing furiously. The table of girls erupted in giggles, except Raven but that goes without saying.

"Girl, you got it bad!" Bumble Bee said laughing.

"What? I just said he was hot!" Argent retorted, getting a bit defensive.

"You feel that way about any other guys?" Jinx asked.

Argent got a bit nervous. "Uhh... Hot Spot?"

"Funny." Raven said sarcastically. "Look, I can tell if people are lying."

"Oh, that's right. You're psychic." Argent said.

"No, I'm dating Beast Boy."

"Ha! But, what if... you know... he's a psychopath?" Argent asked.

"All guys are!" Pantha said, laughing.

"Friend Windshear is completely sane." Starfire said seriously. "He may be a bit hyper when you give him sugar or talk about Heavy Metal music, but because of this I have discovered the amazing DragonForce and HammerFall!"

"What if I find out he's rude or mean?" Argent asked.

"I doubt it." Raven said. "Windshear's a nice guy, just a bit wired. He and Beast Boy can just spew dumb jokes for about three hours, but he's seldom disrespectful."

"Huh..." Argent said quietly.

"Just take a chance!" Bumble Bee advised. "What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

"Well, should I ask her out tomorrow?" Windshear considered. "I've never done this before."

"What? You never asked a girl out?" Kid Flash asked.

Windshear stared, befuddled and a tad pissed off. "Dude... emperor... space... first twelve years of my life in a lab... I oughta fuckin' smack you for that."

"Hey, I forgot!"

"God, for the fastest boy alive you sure are slow!" Beast Boy joked. "I gotta idea: serenade her."

"What, get up there, sing to her, and look like a dick?"

"Dude, you know some good songs. I gotta thing that you plug into a music player and the sound controls for this entire place. The song'll come on through the audio speakers, and then we can all go up so you don't look retarded." Beast Boy offered.

"Sounds like a plan." Windshear said, getting out his iPod and shuffling through his massive song library. "Just get me a shot of Jager."


	7. Love Metal

Winds of an Empire pt. 7: Love Metal

"Hey, Everyone!" Beast Boy yelled into the microphone, trying to get everyone's attention. "We're setting up a karaoke type thing... so everybody make sure to get plastered!"

Windshear had a wire from his iPod to an input jack on the sound board. "Test song: Hope Leaves by Opeth." He said pushing the play button. He, Robin and Cyborg had to tinker around with the sound board until the sound was right.

"There we go." Cyborg said.

"What about heavier songs?" Windshear asked.

"You aren't trying to woo argent with a mind liquefying song, are you?" Robin asked.

"Nah, but it's louder than this." Windshear then selected a different song. As Origin's "The Burner" blared, everyone was very startled. Windshear just laughed. "At least the sound's working!"

They unplugged the cord. "Just go up there and sing your song!" Robin said loudly. "If she can still even hear!"

Windshear selected a song. "Press play when I get up there." He got up on stage, grabbed the mic, and waited.

"Napalm Death!" "Carcass!" "Savage Garden! ...what?" were some of the things yelled from the crowd.

"Will you please start the fuckin' song already?" He asked with faux anger.

"All right, all right. "Lost" by Evergrey." Beast Boy said, pressing the play button.

The music started and Windshear began to sing along with Tom Englund.

"_I have been walkin' this long dark road,_

_And I have been climbin' this tree so old._

_I have been wantin' to let it all fall._

_It's making me_

_Turning me..._

_Inside out_

_Goin' outside in._

raspier: _As I lie here._

clean: _Inside out goin' outside in._

_You promised me, to leave me be,_

_But I got lost and could not see clearly._

_Now I'm afraid of who I used to be._

_Right now I'm just glad that you found me... _(The music paused a bit during this moment, giving Windshear a moment to flash Argent the charming-est smile he could muster. The girls she was sitting with could swear she swooned a bit.)

_Inside out_

_Goin' outside in._

raspier: _As I lie here._

clean: _Inside out goin' outside in._

After this second chorus he motioned for the song to be cut off early. Windshear was given a nice round of applause, and he got his wish when Argent stood up and clapped. He looked over at her with stars in his eyes. "Thanks... uhh everyone! Thanks. That's the first time I sang in front of a crowd of over twelve!" He said hastily, hoping she didn't catch his slip, "whose next? We got Metallica, Pantera, Sisters of Mercy..."

"Hey, let me go up!" Kole said.

"Sure! It's a free for all." Windshear said, helping her onstage.

* * *

After an hour of progressively wilder karaoke (because half the people didn't know Windshear's songs and the booze was free), some Titans decided to go back to their hotels. A few decided to stay behind and help the original Titans clean up. Argent was one, but she had something else to accomplish.

"Hey Robin, can I speak with you for a second?" She asked.

"Yeah sure." He sat down his broom and walked over to her. "What's up?"

"I'm getting kinda bored at New Zealand. I want to go around the world more. In other words, can I transfer over to your guys' place, please?"

"Well, it's not that much more exciting over here." Robin replied. "I suppose, but you'll need someone to cover your area."

"I think I have someone in mind already. Hey Jinx!" Argent yelled. "Come over here for a sec!"

"What'd I do, now?" She said, walking over.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if you and Kid Flash wanted to go back to New Zealand for me." Argent informed.

"Sure! Wanna check out the world from the States, huh? See if the 'wind' there is the same here?" Jinx asked suggestively.

"I'd tell you to grow up and hire a professional writer... but you are right." Argent answered, both giggling slightly.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Nothing." Jinx replied. "I'd be happy to go."

"Would Kid Flash be okay with it?" Robin asked.

"He'd better be, or I'm cutting him off." She said going back to the speedster.

"Thanks for that imagery, Jinx." Robin said.

"I'm going back to my hotel room and getting my things, okay?" Argent said.

"That's fine, just hurry up, please. It's almost midnight." Robin said. When Argent left, He went over to where Windshear was talking to Beast Boy and Raven.

"Remember: its drop-C for keyboards and drop-A for Death/Grind. Hey Robin, What's goin' on?" Windshear asked, noticing the Boy Wonder's presence.

"Argent's going to stay at the Tower for a while. Is that cool?" Robin told the group.

Windshear dropped his can of be--soda.

"Dude, I just mopped!"

"Get the fuck out." Windshear said eyes wide and mouth agape.

"No lie. Is that cool with you guys?"

"I don't mind." Beast Boy said.

"I don't care." Raven said.

"I fuckin' love you, man!" Windshear said, hugging Robin and spinning him around. "You just let the girl of my dreams into the place I'm staying too! What can I do to pay you back, man?"

"Stop trying to crush me, nauseate me, and make me question my sexuality?" Robin said, strained.

"Deal." Windshear said, letting go.

* * *

After Argent came back with her luggage, she, the Titans, and Windshear went back to the Tower.

"So, is there a guest room, or what?" Argent said, setting her suitcases down.

"Yes, it is to the left of the room of games." Starfire informed.

Argent went to grab her suitcase.

"Here, let me get those for ya." Windshear offered.

Argent smiled at him. "Thank you, they are fairly heavy. Where'd you say the guest room was?"

"I'll show you. Follow me." Windshear said, guiding her to the hallway.

When the doors closed, Starfire said, "Ooh! They are just so cute!"

"Cute, right." Raven chimed in.

"C'mon Rae. Don't be like that." Beast Boy pleaded.

"Yeah, it is kinda adorable seeing Windshear behave like a gentleman. This is the same guy who called 'Team America' a movie that kids should be required to see in order to pass junior high!" Cyborg said.

"I know." Raven replied. "It's just... that word... cute."

* * *

"And here is your room." Windshear said, pressing a few buttons on the keypad. "The code is 7927."

"Cool." Argent said, stepping inside. "It's kinda... empty." She said, noting the completely bare room. It was really just extra space with a bed in it.

"At least you get a window." Windshear replied. "Hey, some black paint, posters, and fake skulls should really goth the place up."

They laughed a bit, until a silence came through the room.

"So... if, uhh... you ain't to busy tomorrow... and you might be, with unpacking and all." Windshear started, getting a bit nervous. "If you wanted to... I dunno... go with me to like a movie, or a restaurant, or a store... You don't hafta. I'd understand if you couldn't, tomorrow'll be your first real day in America..."

"Are you asking me on a date, Windshear?" She inquired.

"Well, ye... n... It'd--" He said getting more nervous.

Argent giggled slightly. "I would have to get unpacked and resituated first, but sure. I'd love to."

Windshear's mood and confidence significantly improved. "Cool! So I'll...uh, see you tomorrow. Well duh."

"Goodnight Windshear." She said, smiling.

"Yeah. Right back at you, Argent." He said walking backwards out of the room. She waived at him before closing the door. When it closed, Windshear quickly ran back downstairs. When he got to the main hall he saw that the Titans already went to bed. "Thank you, God!" He said, running to his sheets on the floor and getting the greatest sleep of his life so far.

"Wait a minute, this world don't know I even exist yet!" Windshear remembered. "How can I bee seen in public, much less with a human girl?"


	8. Angel

Winds of an Empire pt. 8: Angel

(I don't own CNN, thank God...)

* * *

This one might be longer than the rest, but it's probably my best ever. 

"And we're back on CNN's American Morning." Said Soledad O'Brien. "Joining us now from Titan's Tower in Jump City is a new face to us. He's decided to make himself known to the planet, here is Emperor Windshear. Emperor, thanks for joining us."

The screen went to a split screen and showed Windshear. "Glad to be here Mrs. O'Brien."

"So you are alien emperor from a planet called Naverinea. Did I say that right?"

"Yep."

"We're not on a list or something?"

Windshear laughed. "No, I wouldn't do that. I'm just here taking a breather. I'm surprised you're takin' this so casually."

"Well, aliens and mutants are no rare occurrence here. Why did you choose this planet as a vacation spot?" Soledad asked.

Windshear didn't want his past broadcasted, so he told a premeditated lie. "It looked like a nice place from space. And the Titans have been more than hospitable. Alotta planets are fairly barren to visitors, but this one reminds me of Naverinea, sure there are some problems, but the pluses outweigh the minuses. This is a beautiful place, really."

"Well you said you have a busy schedule today, so we should probably send you on your way."

"That's fine. I just wanted my name out there. We can talk about my empire later if that's fine." Windshear offered.

"That would be great. Emperor Windshear, everyone."

* * *

It was around 7:30 in the morning when Windshear had his mini-interview with CNN. Around 7:45, the Tower was bombarded with a lot of people calling. Cyborg had to disable the phones except for calls from other Titans. Speaking of which... 

_Ring, ring!_ Robin got up and answered the phone. "Hello...yeah, he's here. Hey, Windshear! Telephone!"

Windshear put down his controller and went to the phone. "Yes?"

"Hello, Windshear?" It was Speedy.

"Hey Speedy. What do you need, buddy?'

"Well, I'd just like to personally thank you for sticking up for Aqualad and me yesterday."

"Oh, think nothing of it, man."

"I can't. It was a really awesome thing. Especially for Garth, he's really timid about other's views on him."

"That Aqua's real name?"

"Yeah. Look, how can we repay you?"

"You don't gotta do nothin'! Just if anyone gives you shit 'bout being gay, then just flip 'em off and be on your way."

"That's not enough! Look, we wanted to have our first public date today, and I think Garth would be more at ease if a straight couple was there to. Like a double date. I think everyone knew your song last night was for Argent, so would you two go on a double date with us?" Speedy asked.

"Oh... well I was gonna have my first date ever with Argent today, and I wanted it to be special and all, so..."

"Oh..." Speedy said, dejectedly.

Windshear felt bad for his friend. "Wait, I gotta idea. Bee and Cyborg were talking a lot at the convention. They have a thing for each other, you think?"

"Uhh, maybe, I dunno." Speedy replied.

"Hold on a moment. Hey Cy!" Windshear said, getting his attention. "Speedy's got something to ask you!"

* * *

_A few hours later..._

Windshear and Argent were walking along the pier.

"You know, if Bumble Bee and Cyborg get together that'd be two couples you set up!" Argent said laughing.

"Really!" Windshear said, smiling. "What was the first 'n?"

"Starfire told me you gave her confidence to ask Robin out."

"Cool. So, where do you wanna go?" He asked nervously.

"I don't know! I've only been in this country for two days!" She reminded.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." He said.

"Don't worry. It's my first date, too." Argent said reassuringly.

"We could go to the amusement park." Windshear offered.

* * *

And so, they went to the amusement park and stayed for about two and a half hours. Windshear won Argent a big stuffed animal bat at the milk bottle game. 

>>flashback

_Windshear stepped up to the booth. "How much for a go?"_

"_1 dollar for three tries." The carnie said._

"_That don't sound too hard." Windshear said reaching for his wallet._

"_Careful. I heard these things are rip-offs." Argent advised._

"_Now, don't worry your pretty little head." Windshear said smiling. "I know what I'm doin'."_

_Argent rolled her eyes, yet smiled. Windshear took one of the large wooden balls and threw it at the small pyramid of bottles and..._

"_What the hell? I hit it dead on!" He yelled_

"_No you didn't. You were off about a foot." The carnie lied._

"_What did I tell you... rip-off." Argent said, crossing her arms._

_Windshear groaned, but then saw an opportunity. Suddenly a strong gust of wind knocked over a water cooler near the game stand. The carnie was distracted long enough for Windshear to throw the other wood ball and an energy disk at the bottles and knocked them over._

"_Hey buddy!" Windshear yelled. The carnie looked over and saw Windshear pointing to the knocked over bottles. He was stunned. "Yeah, now you owe me a prize."_

"_... fine. Just take something..."_

_Windshear looked at the random trinkets like glow-sticks and mini squirt gun. He then saw the perfect thing. "I'll take that!" When he was given the said object, he turned around and handed the large stuffed animal bat to Argent._

"_Oh, it's cute! Thanks." She said blushing._

'_Not as cute as you.' Windshear thought._

>>end flashback

On their next date, they went to the Guitar Center and Windshear bought her a bass guitar, bass amp, lesson books, and tablature books. She wanted to get back into the instrument after taking such a long break from it.

>>flashback

"_So, which one looks better?" Argent asked. "The blue B.C. Rich or this black ESP?" She held up both next to her by their fret boards._

_Windshear looked over after taking Iron Maiden, Mudvayne,Dream Theater, and early Metallica tab books from the shelf. "Well, the blue one looks cool, but the black one matches your uniform." He then took out his wallet. "Want me to flip a coin?" _

"_Screw it. I'll get the black one. I'll match your guitar." She said, putting the B.C. Rich back on its stand._

"_Oh, takin' up my offer to start a music project, huh?" Windshear asked slyly._

"_Well, I have to see if I remember how to do this." Argent said._

"_It's like ridin' a bike! Don't worry; I'll be right beside you."_

"_Yeah, nothing to worry about." She said as they both laughed._

>>end flashback

Argent wanted a Heavy Metal experience, so they went to the Unholy Alliance Tour when it rolled through.

>>flashback

_Windshear and Argent were considered guests of honor and got backstage passes._

"_You're right!" Argent screamed. "It is pretty good!" They were in the middle of Slayer's performance of "War Ensemble"_

"_Is that an understatement or what?" Windshear yelled back._

"_Yeah, it's really loud!"_

"_What?"_

"_It's loud!"_

"_Run that by me one more time?"_

"_LOUD!" Argent screamed as the song ended._

_Tom Araya looked from his place on the stage, gave her and Windshear the metal salute, and said, "Fuck yeah, lady!"_

>>end flashback

She then, in turn, took Windshear to the Drop Dead Death Rock festival. Windshear needed gothier clothes, so they went shopping at The Graveyard Shift where Beast Boy got recently promoted to assistant manager.

>>flashback

"_Dude, don't worry." Beast Boy said, getting clothes from a shelf. He, Windshear, and Argent were at The Graveyard Shift after hours. "I can buy it for you and get the employee discount."_

"_That's not what I'm worried about. I don't think I can pull of the 'goth' look." Windshear said, not really feeling the black fishnet shirt._

"_What, are you too metal?" Argent said, secretly taking advantage of the fact that fishnets were semi-transparent. "Just wait until Raven gets here with the makeup."_

_Windshear suddenly looked as if the boogieman busted through the door. "God, no! I don't wanna! Please don't make me!"_

"_Oh, don't be such a baby! You don't have to wear whiteface. It'd look too weird against you're magenta skin." Argent informed. Windshear sighed with relief. "Just some black eyeliner and lipstick."_

"_EYELINER!" He screamed. "C'mon! My eyes are already pure black! What more do you need? And don't get me started on lipstick!"_

"_Fine." Argent said, crossing her arms and turning around. "I guess we could just stay at the Tower. Well you could stay..."_

_Windshear sighed in defeat. "Fine. B, get me those black torn up pants I saw in the display window."_

"_Sure, man." Beast Boy smirked. "Maybe I should get Argent one of the whips from the back room, too."_

>>end flashback

Almost every day a new movie came out, Windshear and Argent went to the theater. Sometimes alone, with another Titan couple, or the entire team, but they always felt like they were the only ones there. It was even the place they held hands for the first time.

>>flashback

"_Sorry 'bout that..." Windshear whispered, getting back to his seat after his third trip to the restroom. Argent rolled her eyes, and Windshear looked down at the trash filled ground._

_She felt a twang of guilt. "Hey, it's no big deal. Really."_

_Windshear looked back up at her. "Well, maybe I shouldn't buy a pop every time."_

"_Maybe you could get the small." Argent offered._

"_A 68 oz. is the small." They laughed a bit causing the theater to shush them. "I guess I'm just stupid."_

_Argent then lightly placed her hand on his. "The last thing you are is stupid, Windshear."_

_He looked at her, smiled, and intertwined his fingers with his. She smiled back, and then they turned back to the movie screen._

>>end flashback

Windshear had to occasionally return to his ship and leave the planet for emperor stuff. Argent got slightly down when he left, but knew he had to. Once he was gone for a week and nothing any of the others did could bring her mood up.

>>flashback

_The Titans were outside the Tower for a picnic. Well, all but Windshear. He had to oversee a military strike on an enemy planet. He was also too far away to establish a video feed to Titan's Tower. The Titans were concerned, but hopeful. Argent was just plain worried. It had been eight days, and she was practically behaving like he wasalready dead. _

"_Argent," Robin began. "you haven't even touched your food."_

_She looked at her small slice of steak and a lump of mashed potatoes and poked around on them with her fork. "I'm just not hungry."_

_After a long silence, Starfire suggested. "May we throw the ball of foot around?"_

"_Great idea, Star. C'mon, B, we haven't done this in ages!" Cyborg said, getting the football out from under the table._

_Everyone began to run away to a more open area. "Will you be joining us, friend Argent?"_

"_No, I'm good. You guys have fun." She replied putting on a misleading smile._

"_Go on, guys. I need to speak to Argent about something." Raven said, before grabbing Argent's arm and dragging her inside._

_When they were in the Tower, Agent said, "Jesus, Raven. What'd I do?"_

"_Give us more things to worry about." Raven said harshly. "I know you're worried about Windshear, but you have to believe that he's coming back"_

"_And what if he doesn't!" Argent screamed back. "What if he's dead, or paralyzed, or finds someone else, or..."_

"_ARGENT!" Raven yelled. "Please, calm yourself!"_

"_You don't know what it's like!"_

"_Yes I do! Every time in battle when I get separated from Beast Boy, he is the only thought in my mind!"_

"_Well, you just feel it then! Dread is stalking me every waking moment!"_

_A minute of silence passed. "But you're right." Argent admitted. "I should have more faith in Windshear. He's not one to just lay down and die."_

"_Beast Boy's the same way." Raven said, smiling. Soon, a strange whooshing sound came from outside. When the two goths made it outside, a big red pod spaceship landed._

"_Titans, get ready." Robin ordered as everyone got into battle positions. The doors on the pod opened and a figure stepped out._

"_That was a bitch! How the fuck y'all been!"_

"_Holy crap, it's Windshear." Beast Boy said. It was, and it looked like he went through hell. He was in body armor that was cracked all over and had some nasty bruises on his head._

"_Windshear!" Argent exclaimed before leaping into his arms. "You... asshole!" She said before slapping him. Do you have any idea how worried we were?"_

"_If it's any consolation, you never left my mind." Windshear said softly, still holding her in his arms._

>>end flashback

Now it has been about two and a half months since they started dating.

* * *

Argent walked through the door to the roof. "Windshear?" She asked. 

"Hey, Argent. Didn't think you got my note." He said, smiling.

"You put a sticky note on my head while I was taking my afternoon nap!" She laughed. "Why'd you want to meet up here?"

"The sunset." He said simply. She looked over at the horizon, and sure enough, the setting sun was making the clouds turn red.

"Just like when you found me." They went over and sat down near the edge. Windshear pulled out a pack of cigarettes and asked if she wanted one. She did, so he handed her the pack and got out his lighter. After a few minutes of just enjoying one another's company, Argent asked, "Windshear, can I feel the scales on your arms?"

"Sure." He replied, scooting closer to her. Argent moved her fingers up and down his arm.

"Cool. It's like snake scales, except bigger." She commented.

"You're the first person who _wanted_ to fell them." Windshear said, laughing softly.

Argent smiled. She continued to trace her hand up his arm. Windshear noticed she moved her hands onto his shoulders even though he had on his short sleeve Opeth t-shirt. He was about to say something until she reached his neck. Her fingernails sent pleasurably chills throughout his entire body. Her hands made it to the sides of his face. They looked directly into each other's eyes before leaning in and pressing their lips together. Windshear wrapped his arms around Argents waist and dragged his forked tongue across her lips. She opened them and their tongues softly danced together. After a few minutes of kissing, they broke for air.

"Argent..." Windshear began, his eyes glazed with tears of joy. "I-I love you. You are the most wonderful, beautiful, kindest, and most amazing soul I have ever met."

Argent was teary eyed as well. "My real name's Toni, with an 'i.'"

"Artemus, with a 'k.'" Windshear revealed.

Argent laughed a bit. "Well then, Artemus, I love you too. In a million years I never thought I'd feel this way about some one. You are so brave, noble, and sweet. Out of trillions of girls in the galaxy you chose me."

"You chose me, too! Why would anyone want to be with a lizard freak like me?"

"You're no freak, Artemus." Argent said sweetly. "If anything, I'm not good enough to be with an emperor."

"That's impossible, Toni. You're perfect." He said.

"_You're _perfect." Argent replied, before they both leaned in to kiss again.

* * *

...and everything was right in the world. The End. 


End file.
